


Everybody Wants To Rule The World

by Marinia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee shop romance, Demon Logic | Logan Sanders, Gentle Kissing, It's All For Good Reasons Don't Worry, M/M, Taking Over the World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinia/pseuds/Marinia
Summary: - But Some Actually Pull Through With It.Virgil was just your normal starving artist/ college sudent, when he gets to know Logan.They fall in love, all simple and sweet.They take over their city, all candid and cute.





	Everybody Wants To Rule The World

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for forever, and I decided to edit and publish it- finally!  
I hope you enjoy!

The first time Virgil saw him, he didn’t think anything of it. With the fatigue clinging to his frame and eyes, the white-knuckled grip he had on his coffee cup, and the scowl he wore as he slithered through the crowded coffee shop- the stranger fit right in. Virgil failed to notice his lack of work, the way his clothes were just a bit too formal, how he looked at the other people in the café as if they were ripe for the taking, eyes burning with hunger. 

So, the first time he saw him, he let his eyes fly over him, only pausing once to register the sudden smile on his face as he read some message on his phone. He quickly turned away, then, not wanting to be caught. Virgil continued arguing with someone between acquaintance and friend, scoffing as they defended the ‘five seconds of courage’ against his pessimism. 

The second time he saw the stranger, he looked… awake, alert, even confident. Virgil almost didn’t recognize him. It was only as he saw him smirk at a girl who often frequented the café that he remembered the weird, dark-haired man. 

The girl Virgil only knew distantly. She was always frazzled and buried in work, lacking in time and money, and he’d bought her a tea once, when her hands trembled and his hoodie hadn’t been held together by patches yet. There was a quiet understanding between them, almost friendship, but not quite. 

As he saw the stranger smirk at her, something  _ off _ in his eyes, Virgil wanted to stop him, even though he didn’t know what was going on. The girl signed  _ something _ . The next time he saw her, she wore a new coat, obviously more expensive than she should be able to afford, not recognizing him as she ordered her coffee. 

The third time, the stranger was with another college student, but in the end they fled, and Virgil was relieved. Fear still shot through him at the dark haired man’s quiet frustration. For a second it looked like his fingers were giving off sparks. Virgil looked back down on his phone. 

The fourth time, the stranger worked on some paperwork, carefully poised, and Virgil would bet that his writing was meticulous and elegant. 

For a second, their eyes met, and he noticed the ink stains on the well-clad man’s left cheek. Virgil gestured to them before turning back to his assignment. 

Out of the edge of his vision, he saw the other blush, and Virgil couldn’t help but find him charming, in spite of everything. 

The fifth time, he was with a women Virgil guessed was his boss in some way or another, by the way he held himself straighter, his hands folded behind his back and his face carefully blank. The blonde looked over the coffee shop, nursing her cup with an impatient, pinched expression on her face. For a second, he caught her gaze, and his blood ran cold.

The sixth time was the day after, and the stranger looked like he was ready to keel over as he ordered his coffee, and Virgil winced in sympathy. As he regarded whatever was on his desktop, the stranger seemed ready to throw himself off a bridge. The bags under his eyes made his face look gaunt and ashen. It wasn’t a good look for him. 

Virgil turned back to his phone, ready to pity the stranger and nothing more-

Five seconds of courage, he remembered.

Oh well. It couldn’t hurt. 

~

Logan looked up from his work, too tired to pull up a professional front, blinking as he recognized the human. He had… suspected that the purple-haired man wasn’t as oblivious to his presence as he should be, but been too fatigued, and frankly, too uncaring, to look into it. 

“You okay? You look pretty beat,” the human offered with a quirk of the lips. Some would call it a smile. 

“I am fine, thank you,” he answered stiffly. Small talk wasn’t something he had, or ever expected to, master. 

The human hummed, looking him up and down, dark with scepticism. “If you say so, specs.” 

Logan adjusted his glasses, suddenly self-conscious of them. The human’s eyes warmed a bit at that. Amusement or malicious glee? Logan wasn’t sure. 

“May I ask why you decided to initiate a conversation with me?” The human shrugged at his impatient tone. 

“Course you can, but then I’d have to ask what kinda business you’re doing here, and all over the city.”

Well, that seemed fair. 

Logan offered the human a seat, biting back a smile. 

~

It had become something of a habit for them to slide in the booth or on the chair next to the other whenever they met. Logan should know better than to let this go on. But- whenever Virgil’s eyes glistened with wit and mirth, his long-dead heart swelled with warmth, choking him off just as he tried to push the other away. 

So they continued to meet. Continued to spend time together. 

Continued to get to know each other. 

  1. Virgil liked his coffee with an unholy amount of cream and sugar. Logan preferred a direct shot of caramel.  
  

  2. Virgil had a love for design but couldn’t remember when he last drew something that wasn’t for school. Logan adored a good game and the thrill of winning, but his job always had him losing.  
  

  3. Virgil loved conspiracy theories, sometimes coming up with his own, but he never had the nerve to publish them. Logan had a collection of worn mystery books he’d lose a limb for, but that he shared with no one. The memories of fire and smoke were still too vivid.   
  

  4. Virgil was good at comforting others, even if he didn’t know it. Logan was exactly as bad as he thought he was.   
  

  5. Virgil hated the dimples that formed whenever he smiled. Logan used foundation to cover the freckles he thought looked awful with his dark skin.   
  

  6. When Logan first saw Virgil laugh, bright and full of joy, his mind came to a halt. As Virgil noticed, his face turned red behind his foundation.   
  

  7. Logan almost kissed him.   
  

  8. The moment Virgil saw Logan without his foundation, he felt himself blush. As Logan registered his mistake, red rose to his face.  
  

  9. Virgil walked straight into a table.  
  

  10. The first time they kissed, it tasted like sugar and heat and love, and neither of them wanted to stop, their hands intertwined, warm even in the darkness of the night.   
  

  11. When the corpse of one of those Logan had made a deal with appeared, they had their first argument.   
  

  12. As Logan revealed his horns, revealed his nature, Virgil almost bailed. 

But he didn’t. They spent that night curled up together on Logan’s couch in his office, the door locked, saying nothing but the truth for the first time. 

  1. They took over the city a month later.

~

Roman was sleeping on Logan’s couch in his office, having forgone his human form in favour of that of an egyptian cat. Logan felt no remorse as he pushed the demon off his furniture, scowling at the cat hair on the pillows. 

The cat gave off a litany of offended noises, the golden earrings moving with its head. As Roman realized that Logan would pay him no attention at all if he wasn’t human, he gave the best version of a long-suffering whine a cat could muster, before melting into his usual human form, leaning against the nerd’s desk as he looked up at him through his red hair. 

“You know that the longer you’re here, the more demons are gonna line up to try and kill you, right?” he asked airily, playing with the ridiculous amount of golden bracelets and rings he wore, one finger twirling one of his necklaces, the red stone gleaming in the dimmed light of the office. 

“Of course I do, I’m no fool.”

Roman only nodded, his horns almost scratching the other's desk, and Logan knew that his silence couldn’t mean anything good. “You could still come back. I’m sure Tory would forgive you as long as you give her that human’s soul. She might resent you for a bit, but what else is new?” Logan felt his stomach turn at the mere idea of harming Virgil, of taking, taking without a bargain, without a contract, only with brute force, only to hurt. Logan fel vomit push against his throat at the thought of hurting  _ Virgil _ in any way. 

“I-” he startled at the way his voice wavered- “I won’t do anything to Virgil, and I sure as here won’t come back.”

“I was afraid you’d say that, old friend,” Roman smiled, an age-old fondness in his eyes. Logan rolled his eyes at the dramatics, but didn’t complain as they left hell behind them.

~ 

“So, why did you take over a million-people city? And, follow-up question, do you have any plans on what to do next?” 

The blogger smiled nervously, looking at the pair in front of them. They both wore suits. The demon’s was simpler, the dark blue looking almost black, with simple, slightly glimmering patterns on top and a violet chemise under it that looked like a lighter version of the purple his partner’s equally dark suit was embroidered with. 

They sat close together on the couch. Virgil Sanders, the human, nodded to the demon, who smiled as he began to speak, a subtle, sly gesture. “Well, I couldn’t let my boyfriend waste away to nothing due to something so easily dealt with as a flawed society, not to mention the amount of people that were suffering under it alongside him. I- At first, I’d first just wanted to exploit the area, but- such a, such a great amount of suffering in such a small area- it’s frankly appalling, even with my millennia of experience.”

“Yeah, like he said, the society we live in is, it’s pretty fucked up, and well, we can do something against it, so why not, right?”

“Exactly,” the demon smiled at his boyfriend, lacing their fingers together. 

“So, you wouldn’t change your approach, if given the chance?”

“No. Our method may not have been as… gradual, or subtle, as it could’ve been, but this way, we can implement the changes that are so sorely needed with the most ease and celerity,” Logan replied 

“Well, points for efficiency, I gotta say,” the blogger smiles, still nervous, but Sanders returns her smile, even if his is wryer than hers. 

“Always glad to be of service,” the human replies, dry. 

They chuckle at that, a bit more at ease. Logan squeezes Virgil’s hand, noticing the way the blogger had relaxed. 

The interview continued, the questions slowly loosing their political value, instead going to the personal. Logan grinned, losing some of his sternness as he talked about Virgil, both blushing, the demon even stumbling over some of his words, the blogger slowly losing their fear. 

~ 

They were trending for almost 48 hours afterwards, slightly longer on tumblr, a bit less on Youtube, but it was sure to say that people were interested. 

Virgil couldn't help a self-satisfied smile as he scrolled through another gif-set of Logan and he, reading through the comments. Most of them were from their new citizens- which was still a  _ very weird _ thought- and had them either squealing at their supposed cuteness or jokingly plead loyalty to their ‘New Evil Overlords.’ 

It was a title Virgil didn't mind claiming, chuckling as he found a moodboard of himself and his ‘edgy' aesthetic. “Hey Lo, you've seen what people think of us yet?” he asked, trying to judge Logan's expression. It was made difficult by his laying on the back of their coach, looking at his boyfriend upside down. 

The demon looked up from his book, which he read in his recliner, sitting like a  _ normal person _ , black eyes gleaming with worry and confusion at Virgil’s chosen resting place. “I have watched the news reports, if that's what you mean. Most don't seem very… enthusiastic.” 

“Nah, I don't mean what the big companies think.” With the fuss they had put up at being forced to raise wages, Virgil wouldn't be surprised if they called him the antichrist. “I’m talking ‘bout the actual people. I mean, there _are_ people saying that you're just using me or whatever, ‘cause you're like, super old and a demon, but most seem to like us. They definitely like the reforms we already made.”

“I- Virgil, you… do know that I'm not… doing that, right?” 

“What, you using me? Yeah, of course.” He paused as he saw his boyfriend worry one of the pages of ‘Rebecca.’ Virgil flopped off the back of the coach and sat up, strangely serious. “Lo, I trust you. You know that, right?” 

“Yes, I'm- I'm sorry, it's just… I've never had… anything like what I have with you.” A pause. “I don't wanna mess this up.” 

Logan looked up as Virgil straddled his lap, hands laying on the demon's shoulders. “You won't, Lo.” A kiss was pressed to his forehead, short and careful. “And even if this doesn't work out, it's gonna be okay.” Virgil grabbed his cheek, forcing him to look into his eyes. “You can leave the worrying to me, okay?” 

A kiss pressed against his lips, so terribly sweet. “What if I don't want you having to worry?“ Logan couldn’t help the petulant lilt to his voice, his hands running over Virgil’s sides in an effort to calm any of his lover’s fears. 

Virgil laughed, fond and dry. “Good luck trying to stop me, specs,” he grinned, leaning into the demon’s touch as he carded his hands through his hair in slow, gentle movements. 

Logan leaned into them easily, smile turning coy, hands wandering. “Can you fault me for trying?” 

Virgil hummed, looking down at him, pulling Logan closer by his hair as he kissed him. “I suppose not…” 

Logan laughed, leaning in to kiss Virgil again when Roman came into the room. He’d gone unnoticed too hadn’t it been for his loud groaning. 

“Princey,  _ why _ ,” Virgil groaned. Logan was half tempted to join him. 

“Because you’re disgustingly cute, and I will not accept such displays until I also have a darling to love and cherish!” 

Logan let his head fall against Virgil’s neck. “Must you be so childish?” 

Roman only huffed, not deigning it with an answer as he walked out again, most likely to explore the world of online dating in his quest for a significant other. 

“... We could always banish him,” Virgil proposed, and Logan chuckled, even as he stayed hidden in Virgil’s neck, wrapping his arms around the human to pull him close. 

“Don’t be mean.” Despite his grumbling, Virgil didn’t protest, letting himself be maneuvered to hug the other close. He was way too comfortable to be petty. They both were. 

And the world outside was theirs, no one there to disturb their peace. 


End file.
